Why
by Witch Girl Tsuki
Summary: Kid asks 'why; too often. BlackStarXDeath the Kid


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!!!!! So f u and f off. T.T'

* * *

_**Choking on my fear with pride**_

_**I mustn't any long**_

_**So many things I need to ask you why**_

_**Why is it that this is such a bother?**_

_**Why do u always cross my mind?**_

_**What is it that I see?**_

_**There isn't much I see in you really**_

_**Nothing but imperfect symmetry**_

_**Your hair**_

_**It's always spiked so un-neatly**_

_**And the color's just bizarre**_

_**And on only one arm it is that you have**_

_**A self labeling star**_

_**You're so imperfect it sickens me**_

_**And yet when I talk to you I choke**_

_**I can't help but ask myself why**_

_**Is this some kind of joke?**_

_**Still there's only one explanation**_

_**Only one that I could find**_

_**I think it might be possible**_

_**That for so long I've been blind**_

_**To the true feelings I felt for you**_

_**For so long, I've wasted too much time**_

_**And now comes the most important question**_

_**For there is no other way**_

_**If I were to say I was in love with you**_

_**Would that be okay?**_

_**And now I leave this in you locker **_

_**And patiently wait for your reply**_

_**But please don't take too long to answer**_

_**For it will only lead to another 'why'**_

* * *

"OI! Black Star!" shouts his wanna be cool friend as he finishes the final line. "Eh? What's that?" Soul bent over Black Star's shoulder to catch a glimpse at the note that he was reading. The hyperactive assassin quickly folded the note before his sharp-toothed scythe friend could read it.

"I'm not too sure…but it's surely nothing worth the time of the great me!!" announced the conceded star. As the two boys walked off laughing and conversing, they failed to notice the boy hiding behind the corner. With his black hair and three white lines shading over his damp, mucky golden eyes; the young shinigami made his way home.

As he sat on the symmetrical couch in the symmetrical room of the completely symmetrical house; the shinigami's tears fell one after another as more 'whys' rushed threw his head.

_Why was rejection ever created? _He wondered. _And why did rejection strike me so hard? Why are there some many reasons that make be imperfect? Why does he think it's not worth his time?_

The girls could not discover why he was so down. Nor could they get him to discuss the reason. Though they were worried nothing seemed to get him to speak his mind.

As it became late the girls had no choice but to given and go to bed. And as the one called death's child's tears kept coming he was left alone with his regrets.

_Why did I bother to give him that note? Why did I bother to work so hard on that poem? Why can I never stop asking why? And why do I hear knocking?_

Sure enough he did hear knocking. A loud knock repetitively hit at his door. It was too loud to be the wind by far; or the rain that poured down outside like the tears down Kid's face. So, with his broken hard in mind, he forced himself up and to the door. When he opened the door, however, his feeling of heartbreak quickly exchanged with those of shock and confusion.

"Why are you here?" He asked the soaking wet assassin boy that stood before his door. Quickly rubbing the tears from his face he waited for a reply.

"You said to reply soon didn't?" The assassin boy asked in return.

"I think you've said enough already!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I overheard you in the hall way at school?"

"You did!? But that was-"

"Why did you have to say it like that!?"

"I-"

"Why did you say that to Soul!?"

"That was-"

"Why did you bother to come here after saying that!?"

"It was just-"

"WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL FOR YOU!!??" And at that moment he had to stop, for something cut him off. The tender lips of the blue hair boy before him had been gently placed on his. Hid golden eyes wide with shock looked up into the others deep blue seas. "But why?" He asked, touching his lips in shock and question.

The bizarre assassin smiled sweetly at the boy that looked up at him with wondering eyes. "Why do you ask why?" He asked. "Couldn't you tell I was lying before? And if you ask why again, well it's none of Soul's business what happens between us. Now do you get why?"

Yet again the shinigami's emotion changed but this time to embarrassment and happiness. His face glowed red at his own stupidity, and he step aside with the door wide open. _Why didn't I notice it before? Why was I so upset and worried? _"Why don't you come in from the rain? You're welcome to spend the night."

The other boy nodded and made his way in, and as the two sat down together on the couch he asked, "Now that that's over why can't we kiss instead of fight?"

As the two lips met, they raven haired boy quickly noticed how tired he truly was. He fell asleep on the others chest and the other held him tight.

And so the lesson learned should be clear to those of you that understand

For just by simply asking 'why' you might cuase more then what you planned.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!! I've been having writer's block for 'I Have a Problem' cuase the next chapter is gonna be the last and I need a good way for kid to confess to Black Star. After that I plan to make a sequel called 'I have a Situation; Where it shows what would happen if Black Star had a crush on Kid instead of the other way around. And instead of Tsukiko and the twins, it would be Teruki, her twin brother, and his partner/lover Haruchiru (Haru for short). Teruki's just like Tsukiko, only slightly smart, and 10 times more perverted, so with him helping Black Star g-d knows what type of trouble they'll get into. XD. So if you've read "I Have a Problem" and have some ideas then feel free to tell me via comment or message. And comment about this one shot too, cuase I wanna know what you think. :D


End file.
